usidore_in_effigyfandomcom-20200215-history
01.11.20
Reunited, and It Feels So Good? The party awakens back at the temple, but everything is different. Rather than being in pristine condition, it is dilapidated. They pews are rotting, the roof is caved in over the back rooms, etc. The star remains intact, but all the gems are dull and unlit. The diamond, the chalice itself, is cracked. Each of the characters have defied Tharizdun, and will suffer a crippling effect, as follows: The Marked Torment: Most (Least) Chosen of the Marked. Torment loses control of the tentacle. while he retains the tentacle and the ability to use it normally, he has disadvantage on all rolls using only his tentacle arm. Caelynn: '''Distrust of Tia. Any commands given to Tia now require an additional roll of D6. On a 1, Tia does not respond to the command, and cannot be persuaded to act for 10 minutes. '''Tonans: '''Misshapen Scar. The Mark on his face has transformed into an obscene symbol. He suffers a permanent -1 to charisma checks when interacting with anyone of Good or neutral alignment '''The Forsaken '''J.S.: '''Sundered Spirit: Permanent loss of 1 Ki points to max, no Ki bonus on reaching Monk level 9. Wild Magic surge occurs on 3 or less on spellcasting. '''Ana: '''Shattered Faith: Can no longer enter a holy place without becoming frightened. When attempting Lay on Hands, roll an additional D4. On a 1, the lay on hands uses the full points attempted, but heals ony half, rounded down. Any ability arising from Oath of Vengeance most roll an additional D20 and fails on a 1. '''Bird: '''Broken Soul: Bird no longer can stomach the terrors that would come from a world rent by Tharizdun. She suffers a permanent -1 modifier to consitution.When around children, she cannot gain advantage on any check. The party will wander the woods in this episode, and happen upon something that will help them to find the lost city. They went back to the crash site and noticed that everything is about as they left it, only about a week later. The bodies had been looted, and Caelynn found a card that said "Wellsley and Jenkins: Treasure Hunters Only 2 days east on the Black Road" They travel east on the Black Road to find the town of Tull, named after its founder, Jethro. They get water and talk to an old man who says someone in the town was spouting off about a town in the desert. They meet the bartender, Rick, who has a gruff voice. They charm him, but he asks exorbitant prices for everything. They grudingly pay, and he gives them some information. The man actually is still there, dead drunk from Swill, the horrible concoction that is served at the bar in Tull. Tonans drinks 2 glasses and gets totally sloshed, also. They sober the man up and he seems to have no memory about how he got where he is, or even his name. He says he came from the east and saw a town in the desert that shouldn't have been there. As he gets drunker from the extra Swill Ana gave him, he relates that he thinks the town is Brigadoon, even though he admits that Brigadoon is a fable, a story told to children about a town of treasure, adventure, and danger. They party deliberates on what to do. Tonans tries to tell them that he has heard a similar story about a place called Babadoo, but that it is just a tale and the city in that story appeared in a swamp. He is too drunk to tell them clearly, but manages to tell them in the morning. The team heads downstairs to find that the nameless wanderer left them a pin that has a cartoon picture of Tharizdun with a bar sinister across it. Hopefully this hook pulls them into looking for Brigadoon. Ideas: They can rent pack mules from the mine, but have to do a chore for the mine owner, Marge, to get them. Two days out of Tull, they begin to see a light on the horizon. After seven days, they reach Brigadoon. Attacked by desert dogs Oasis and granted wishes. Monkey's Paw? Level up upon reaching Brigadoon. Divining for water.